


Regret

by Littlecherryblossom26



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Regret, Sorrow, Suffering, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecherryblossom26/pseuds/Littlecherryblossom26
Summary: A short writing in which Will thinks about the friend and comrade he lost and could not save.
Relationships: Lance Corporal Blake/Lance Corporal Schofield, Tom Blake/Will Schofield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble which turned into a double drabble
> 
> I watched this movie just three days ago and I love it ❤️️❤️️ Even though it's awfully sad 😭😭 So I couldn't not write something about it. Let's just say that this double drabble is a way to start ;) 
> 
> Please, don't hesitate to comment to let me know what you think about it or if you have any suggestions!! 😊

He just wished he could have saved him. 

He just wished this had all been a bad nightmare.

He just wished he could have died instead of him.

But all he could do was to watch him die helplessly. 

Hadn’t he gone to get some water; this would have never happened. He should have known. He should have never left him alone with an enemy, no matter how weak he had looked.   
He should have shot the Fritz without any hesitation before he could hurt Tom, even if that had meant Tom would have been angry with him. He would have preferred Tom to hate him rather than to watch him die. 

Had Tom chosen someone else to go with him, it may not have happened. 

He was such a failure… He didn’t deserve a second medal. He may have succeeded in saving 1,600 men, but he had failed to protect and save his closest friend; a brother. The one that mattered the most to him. 

All of his thoughts were torturing him had been and kept on doing so. 

He just wished he could stop thinking, but he just couldn’t. 

Never could he forget, let alone forgive himself. 

Never.


End file.
